


Like Father, Like Daughter

by crazymarvellady



Series: The Secret Life of the Avengers [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and by that i mean theres a LOT of people, hope you guys love some fluff, i wrote this because infinity war ruined my life but it's set before it happens, this is the infinity war of fanfictions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazymarvellady/pseuds/crazymarvellady
Summary: After having to keep her identity as Tony Stark's daughter secret for years, Violet Stark has become an accomplished scientist and a formidable opponent in battle. After the Ultron and Accords incidents, her identity was revealed to the government and her relation to Tony is no longer a secret. Set after Ragnarok and Civil War, Violet has a lot on her plate, trying to recuperate Bucky, finding the Infinity stones, putting a stop to Hydra as well as trying to figure out Pietro Maximoff- someone who is seriously confusing. Meanwhile, Loki tries to be a good king, the Grandmaster tries to keep it PG, Steve doesn't know how to propose to Sharon and Tony is trying his best to be a good dad to Violet and a good (unofficial) dad to Peter. And Clint isn't sure why random pizza boxes are turning up on his doorstep, but filled with chimichangas?But there's one thing for sure, double the Stark means double the trouble.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! If you like long fics that include all your favourite characters with heaps of fluff, then you'll (hopefully?) like this fic.
> 
> I'll try to update every week, but school is hectic so I may not always stick to schedule. That said, I also know how frustrating it is to wait for a new chapter of your favourite fanfiction, so I'll try my best! Another thing is, I'm Australian and I know we spell things a little different, so bear with me :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The year is 2018. The Sokovia Accords are long gone and the Avengers' approval ratings are soaring. Even though the world is prospering and the Avengers have all forgiven each other for the events of Civil War, conflict is inevitable.

Thanos, the Mad Titan is coming for the Infinity Stones and it is the duty of the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy to keep them from getting into his ugly lilac hands, as Shuri likes to call them. They will need all the help they can get and all our favourites are returning to restore peace and justice everywhere.

The Revengers, who are in dire need of a name change, have arrived on Earth after defeating Hela and preventing Ragnarok from destroying Asgard. Thor, after reuniting with Jane Foster, decided that even though he was first born, he would prefer to be a protector rather than rule. Loki now inherits the throne of Asgard, having recently married the Valkyrie, the two falling desperately in love during their extended time together.

Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter have a golden retriever named Brooklyn and live in apartment in the area the puppy was named for. Sharon has been named as Director of the Avengers, because the only person that could keep a Rogers and a Stark under control was a Carter. Natasha and Bucky have recently adopted a three-legged kitten, Mihno, who has captured the pair of ex-assassins hearts. Shuri has since made it a special prosthetic limb. Wanda and Vision now share a room in the compound so Wanda now doesn't have to worry about him walking in at random times. Sam is still being lapped by Steve during their runs around Washington.

Peter Parker and Shuri became best friends almost immediately after meeting, while Happy was in complete awe of the Dora Milaje, especially Okoye. T'Challa and Nakia have been working on Wakanda's connections throughout the world, and Queen Ramonda couldn't be more proud. Clint Barton has been spending a lot of time with his family at his farm and has been teaching Lila how to shoot a bow and arrow. Stephen Strange met his match in Clea, Princess of the Dark Dimension and now has her own fan club, organised by Cassie Lang, who recently did a Show-and-Tell on Loki's horns. Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne, who are seeing each other, are very proud. Hank Pym is a bit concerned.

Peter Quill has recently been introduced to modern rap music and his mixtape is now filled with Cardi B, while Gamora has been more inclined to Billie Eilish. Groot is still the baby we all love, and is trying to learn some variations of his usual 'I am Groot' . Rocket has been seriously frustrated with Mantis and Drax, since they could be really good together, but their extreme lack of social skills makes a relationship-near-impossible. He also isn't happy because Thor keeps calling him a 'sweet rabbit' but since the God of Thunder thinks he's the Captain, he's willing to overlook that.

Tony Stark's been going pretty well too. After giving Peter the Iron Spider suit even after he intially rejected being in the Avengers, he and Peter have basically been father-and-son ever since. Pepper accepted Tony's engagement ring with tears of joy while Rhodey let out a loud WHOOP! From the back of the press-conference. They're now discussing a wedding date. Tony decides it's a perfect time to introduce the Avengers' to his daughter.

Violet Stark, the sarcastic, beautiful and genius daughter of the man they named the Ben & Jerry's flavour after, is about to make the Avenger's lives a lot more interesting.

You know what they say! Like Father, like Daughter.


	2. Revenge is the Best Bonding Activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which getting revenge on your cheating boyfriend involves gods and superheroes.

Violet wasn't your typical 18-year-old girl. In fact, she was probably the opposite of what one might consider to be normal for her age. 

She had just finished her doctorate of computer sciences and molecular biology at MIT just last year, at a very young age. But considering who her father was, this wasn't really a surprise at all. Violet wasn't one to actually want to stand out, so she kept her real name safely anonymous. It was only now, in the glorious aftermath of getting her degree, which she openly referred to herself as Violet Stark, Iron Man's daughter. 

~~~  
VIOLET'S POV  
~~~

Violet really thought her Dad's elevators were faster than this. Or perhaps it was just the sheer anticipation of meeting the freakin Avengers as well as the Guardians of the Galaxy, that was making this particular elevator ride prolonged. Tapping her designer wristwatch (understated, yet chic, which was a concept the elder Stark had never seemed to grasp) Violet let out a sigh of irritation. 

She would have really liked it if she were to meet her dad's work friends under different circumstances, but after Ultron, her identity had been discovered along with a lot of other things Tony wouldn't have really wanted to remember. Tony had been putting off introducing Violet to the Avengers, thus bringing her into a world of danger but about a year and a half ago, the Sokovia accords fiasco had occurred, and Violet thought it would be the best option to shed her anonymity. 

Tony and King T'Challa had abolished the accords ages ago but Violet still saw her father's arm twitching, from when it was crushed with oh, just a couple of cars. Violet had not originally liked Wanda Maximoff, but after hearing she was trying to help her father's mental health, she softened a little towards her. But that twin of hers, he wasn't to be trusted. He just gave her the creeps. Dying and then coming back to life? Violet didn't care how advanced her father's technology was, that just shouldn't happen.

Steve, even though he'd crushed her dad's arc reactor, seemed nice and was pretty damn cute. Natasha and Sharon were all-round badasses, Thor and Loki were crazy attractive and she had heard enough about Clint, Scott and Bruce to give them a green light. And then there was Valkyrie, Loki's wife who, even though she technically wasn't, Violet thought of her as a goddess. Maybe she was? She didn't know for sure. 

Violet did however, like the Wakandans. Okoye and Nakia were like doting aunts to her and Shuri, who was very similar to Violet herself , had become a great friend. But they weren't able to attend because of how busy they had been setting up the new Outreach program for Wakanda, so Violet would be with a bunch of strangers. 

At least Shuri had been kind enough to tag her in various memes at 3am this morning. Violet appreciated the Princess' dedication to finding memes and vines for every occasion, but did the kid ever sleep?

"Finally!" Violet thought, as the elevator doors began to open onto her private floor in Stark tower.

Even though she had a very large income at her disposal, she had opted for a modest student apartment during her time at MIT, but Violet preferred her own room styled meticulously to her own taste. Running her hands over the expensive grey fabric of her sofa, and catching a whiff of lavender from one of her scented candles that was burning, courtesy of Pepper. Violet made a mental note to thank her nearly but not official step-mother (Tony needed to hurry up and marry that wonderful woman already) for getting her room to just how she liked it. Suddenly, an Irish female voice snapped her out of her daydreaming about wedding cake. It was FRIDAY.

"Welcome back Violet" the AI started. For a usually monotone robot living in the ceiling, Violet swore FRIDAY almost seemed happy that she was back. 

"Hey, Friday" Violet grunted while she attempted to half-carry, half-drag her suitcase into her walk-in-robe, 'Um, where's dad?'.

"Mr Stark is on the top floor of the tower, with the other guests" FRIDAY replied, as Violet collapsed onto her king-sized bed with a groan. After a long flight, all she wanted to do was have an almost unbearable hot shower and then cocoon herself in a blanket while watching Netflix. If her dad was already up there, that meant she'd have no time for a shower before she greeted their 'guests', so a couple spritzes of Chanel No. 5 would have to do. 

Rolling off her bed and picking up her jacket, Violet got in the elevator once again, and punched the appropriate buttons, before doing the deep breathing exercises Rhodey had taught her. The fact that her father's long-term best friend was there soothed her, but Violet was still nervous as all hell. She nearly tripped stepping out of the elevator and she could already hear loud laughing -presumably from Thor- snarky remarks- presumably from Natasha- and clinking of glasses- most definitely her father. She rounded the corner with a smile pasted on her face and the first thing she saw was-

~~~~~  
PIETRO'S POV  
~~~~~

The most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

When Pietro was a young boy growing up in Sokovia, he used to think his mother was the most beautiful woman on the planet, with raven black hair that neither he nor his sister inherited, sharp cheekbones, flashing green eyes and a mischievous smile. But this girl was a different type of beautiful. 

Every place his Mama had angles, she had soft curves. Her rounded face was framed with tumbling chocolate brown waves, and kind brown eyes gazed across the room, never settling on anyone in particular. Stark's daughter was much shorter than him, even with her heeled combat boots, paired with a pair of cargo pants and a now removed black leather jacket, which revealed a plain white t-shirt tied up to her chest, showing off her toned and tan stomach. She was slowly making her way around the room, her impossibly white teeth flashing as she smiled sweetly at Thor and Loki. Violet Stark looked a lot like her father in many ways, but had this air about her that Pietro couldn't recognise. This girl confused, yet excited him, and he wanted to get her know her better. It seemed as if Pietro's wish had been answered because those lovely eyes suddenly fixated on him. He froze.

"Soooo" Stark's daughter started awkwardly, "You must be Pietro!" she finished triumphantly, with a smirk. 

Pietro was almost certain that she had forgotten his name. It didn't matter. She looked even more beautiful up close and Pietro couldn't help but stare at her doll-like features, arched eyebrows, rosy cheeks and lips and the gorgeous chocolate depths that were her eyes.

Suddenly, a loud 'PING!' interrupted Pietro's daydreaming.

"Oh! That would be my boyfriend!" Violet chirped, as she excitedly unlocked her phone.

Her boyfriend. Of course. Pietro internally scolded himself for thinking otherwise. Damn, he was falling hard and fast for this girl, and she already had a boyfriend.

Violet continued to tap at her phone, while making her way over to the common area lounge, wedging herself between Tony and Pepper, and pulled a face of confusion. Pietro slowly made is way over to sit next to his sister, watching Violet's face turn to utter horror.

"OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed, throwing (more like pegging) her phone halfway across the room, luckily caught by Sharon, who studied the screen and then gasped loudly. 

"Vi, what's wrong buttercup?" Tony quickly asked, wrapping his arms around his daughter's shoulders. Violet didn't reply, rather shoving her head into her father's shoulder and shaking with sobs. Tony gestured at Sharon to show him the screen.

Pietro figured that whatever must be on the screen was pretty bad, because he hadn't seen Tony this mad since he had found out that Secretary Ross had put Wanda in a straightjacket.

~~~  
TONY'S POV  
~~~

Tony was doing his best to control his rage at this moment in time. Judging by Steve's very confused facial expressions, he was doing okay considering that he'd just seen a short video of AJ Grant, Violet's boyfriend of 2 years, literally making out with none other than Stephanie Carlton, his daughter's arch-nemesis. And, as whoever was drunkenly narrating the video stated, it had been going on for a long time.

Sharon had obviously told the others what was going on because when Tony looked up from the video, after handing it to an equally pissed Pepper, Rhodey had his eyes narrowed, Bucky was tightening his left fist, Steve had his trademark jaw-clench going on and Thor was beginning to rave on about Violet's now ex-boyfriend was unworthy of the halls of Valhalla. Tony began to unwrap Violet off him, and ease her into the arms of his fiancé, and motioned for the Avengers to follow him into the conference room.

"Ok, what the hell?!" Natasha angrily cried out, after all the Avengers were crowded in the room, and the glass door had been shut.

"What of his honour?!" Thor exclaimed, bringing a meaty fist onto the table. A low rumble came from outside, and Tony assumed it was thunder.

"He obviously has none" Loki scowled, "and you know what happens to those without honour" he finished with a smirk.

Tony began to wonder exactly what happened to those who had no honour- obviously nothing good, otherwise Loki wouldn't have an evil grin on his face. 

Luckily, before Loki could reveal his plans for AJ , Valkyrie covered her husband's mouth with her small but strong hand, her ring finger glittering with a large emerald surrounded by tiny diamonds. Thor's sister-in-law had arrived about 4 months prior, along with the other Asgardians, and Tony instantly loved her. 

She drank even more than him, was a tough match in an arm wrestle and had a worse mouth than Barnes- not that he'd heard him talk much, after coming out of ice in Wakanda. She had married the Prince while on their journey back to Earth, and was soon to be his Queen. After Thor had reunited with Jane, it took him just 2 days to decide that he would rather have Jane than the crown. Considering the Asgardian people now trusted and accepted Loki is their new king, it had all worked out pretty nicely.

"I think our best move is some good, old-fashioned, cold-blooded revenge" remarked Sharon, tugging at the collar of her black turtleneck, leaning her head on Steve's muscular shoulder.

"You're right" Steve agreed, smiling at his girlfriend, "we need to find everyone involved and make em' pay".

'We could do the baddest stuff' Sam began to fantasise 'Once me and Riley put a catfish under his ex's car seat, squished the fish and left her car in the hot sun and then she came to her car the next day-' he broke off as Natasha started to groan at his immaturity.

"Let's wax her eyebrows off!" Jane suggested from her perch, on Thor's lap, "Or maybe do just one! Then she's gotta choose between waxing the other one off as well or being one-eyebrowed!" she giggled.

"YES!" Scott exclaimed, cacking with laughter, at the thought of the girl in question waking up to find her eyebrow was gone.

Rhodey looked at Tony with sympathy in his eyes. Yeah it was nice that his teammates wanted to do all this for his daughter, but he didn't know if it would just make it worse for Violet.

"Ok, ok" Tony finally said, "I totally support the revenge idea, but let's check with Vi first, and if she says yes, we're definitely going with her".

Natasha raised her eyebrows at him in question.

"Because if Vi goes by herself, she'll most likely turn that Jackass Jock into a piñata" Rhodey plainly put it, while Scott stifled a giggle.

All of the Avengers, bar Vision and Wanda, nodded in agreement. Vision, and his telepathic girlfriend instead were arm in arm and looking with great interest out of the window onto the lawn, where a ship had suddenly appeared on the landing pad. Tony joined them in peering at the obviously otherworldly space craft. In all of the hustle and bustle of the last 15 minutes, he hadn't noticed that the Guardians of the Galaxy had arrived. That's what the rumbling was. It seemed that Quill and his teammates had disembarked the Milano and had entered the compound. 

Tony unlocked the door and began to walk down the hall, in the direction of the loud talking coming from his guests. Well, at least the Guardians were a cheerful bunch and were probably putting Violet in a much better mood.

He and the rest of the Avengers had barely made it to the common room when Drax started talking- technically yelling, Tony thought he would get ear haemorrhage from the man.

"METAL MAN!" Drax yelled out "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS YOUR DAUGHTER, SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL YET YOU ARE SO UGLY AND INFIERIOR IN HEIGHT!".

This statement caused a tear-stained Violet to break a small smile while Tony mocked being offended. Things were going well after all. Mantis peered out from around the fridge door, where she was eating an onion like an apple, and Thor hurried over to pry it out of her hands.

"SO SINCE YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL YOU MUST HAVE A BOYFRIEND RIGHT?!" Drax continued.

The moment the words 'boyfriend' left Drax's lips, Violet let out a loud sob and burst into tears (again)

Oh, shit.

 

~~~  
VALKYRIE'S POV  
~~~

Valkyrie didn't really understand the concept of cheating.

Sure she knew what it entailed, but she had never been cheated on so her level of empathy for the situation was not high. All the same, she was angry with whoever had dared to cheat on Violet. 

Stark's daughter seemed nice and was obviously strong and intelligent, like her father. Sometimes people said that about her as well, but most of the time it was the 'sexy alcoholic Valkyrie that managed to make the Prince and now King of Asgard fall in love with her'. Val seemed to like the second one more, because it was the first one that described the old her, the Brunnhilde before the fall. 

The one who she would very soon have to become again. She supported Loki when the burden of ruling was thrust upon him, but she was just now realising what becoming the Queen of Asgard truly meant.

Valkyrie was not just a warrior anymore, and she knew that due to certain circumstances - namely Thanos- to give the remaining people of Asgard peace of mind, she would have to produce an heir to the throne soon. Of course, no-one except her Loki ever stopped to consider if she was ready to become a mother. She zoned out of her surroundings, which were currently a very apologetic Drax being comforted by Mantis, a sniffling Violet being gently rocked by Tony and the yelling of Bucky, who was being chased around by Rocket who 'needed' his metal arm. Valkyrie rested her head on Loki's armoured shoulder, and began to remember a conversation they had only weeks ago.

~~~  
FLASHBACK  
~~~

It was a cool night, and Valkyrie rested her head on Loki's bare chest and curled her small body into his lean, muscular frame. Loki wrapped his strong arms tighter around her waist, and she snuggled further into his embrace. Valkyrie took a deep breath. If she didn't address this now, it would be a hell of a lot harder to do when daylight came.

"Loki" she started, gaining her husband's attention, "Do you want children?".

He stiffened. Valkyrie felt his heart begin to beat a little faster. Loki pressed one arm against the bed and sat both of them up. Yep, she had gained his attention all right.

Piercing green eyes met soft brown ones. 

"Val, I'm going to need a little more background information before I answer" Loki softly replied.

"Well, I know for a fact your mother had Thor less than a year after she married Odin" Valkyrie started, feeling Loki inhale sharply at the mention of his adoptive father.

"And considering the circumstances, I just thought perhaps you wanted an heir" she continued, looking up at her husband.

"It's just if something…were to…happen to you or Thor…there would be…I would be…" Valkyrie felt her eyes welling up with tears at the thought of that purple brute taking her Loki or Thor, her close friend away from her. Loki shushed her and rubbed her back. 

"My darling" Loki began, gazing at her, "I promise you I'm going to stick around, and after we've defeated Thanos, then we can have as many children as you'd like".

"And I promise you, the giant grape isn't going to come anywhere near my queen when he arrives" he joked with a smile. Valkyrie knew he was being serious though. Loki wouldn't let anyone hurt her, and it felt comforting to be protected instead of protecting others all the time.

Valkyrie suddenly felt a wave of nausea pass through her, strong enough to make her feel dizzy, forcing her to lie back on Loki instead of looking up at him. Her husband responded by wrapping his arms around her, and pulling the blankets around them. Perhaps she had gotten herself too worked up about the inevitable war. She had been feeling sick for days, even throwing up once. Valkyrie thought nothing of it, and she thought it was the shitty Midgardian booze that caused her constant stomach pain and weak state.

Brunnhilde's eyes began to grow heavy, and even though she felt as if she was going to be sick, she snuggled back into Loki's arms. This is what she loved about him, he made her feel safe. Right before she drifted off to sleep Loki whispered to her.

"You will make the most amazing mother one day, my angel" .

~~~  
END FLASHBACK  
~~~

"Val? Valkyrie? Helloooo? Anyone in there?".

Valkyrie was startled back into reality, by Bruce Banner waving his hands dramatically in front of her face. She managed to get a hold of them and looked him in the face. Brunnhilde wasn't sure if she preferred as the Hulk or his normal state yet. Both were just as curious and eager to find out everything, just in different ways.

"What?" she asked impatiently , mildly pissed off she didn't get to think more about the elephant in she and Loki's bedroom, as Stark would put it.

"Well, we were kinda thinking, that you could like, punch this AJ guy and then you could chain him up!" Korg suggested excitedly, standing next to Bruce, "Once he's chained up, spider-lady can come in and scare the crap outta him", referring to Nat, who was whispering to Bucky in rapid Russian and gesturing wildly.

"A MARVELLOUS IDEA KORG!" Thor bellowed from the kitchen, where he was fixing he and Jane some pop-tarts, while keeping watch on Mantis, who was eyeing the coffee beans.

Valkyrie turned to Thor and gave him the 'look' and then refocused her attention on Bruce, who was nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Korg, if I punched a Midgardian like I punched Lackey over here th-"Valkyrie started

"Hey!" Loki said, making out like he was offended, at her chosen nickname for her husband.

"They would probably go into a coma" Valkyrie finished, shrugging.

Bruce's face fell, and Korg sadly nodded. Was beating this guy up really giving them so much joy?

"There won't be any need for chains".

Tony, Pepper, Steve carrying a sleeping Sharon, Sam and T'Challa emerged from the lab, holding blueprints of some kind. Upon close inspection, Valkyrie realised they were blueprints of houses. The house of the cheating boyfriend. Pepper was carrying a tablet which was showing CCTV of the arch-nemesis side hoe (which was what Wanda had called her earlier, much to Clint's amusement) entering the apartment. Needless to say, she would be staying the night.

T'Challa was on the phone and was taking notes hurriedly. Something about Wakandan booby traps?

Valkyrie saw Tony glance at Sharon, who had now been placed on the sofa and was softly snoring, still in her work clothes and her heels . Typical Sharon, always working way too much.

"You all should change into something you can run in" Tony suggested, just as Sam, Bucky and Nat (the two ex-Soviet assassins came as a pair now) were walking into the elevator, to go and get 'supplies' for their revenge.

"Oh and Pep?" Tony called out, as Pepper turned around from punching a series of buttons on the elevator.

"Get some coffee, it's going to be a long night" Tony smirked, gesturing to the former SHIELD agent and now Director of the Avengers, fast asleep in her super soldier boyfriend's arms.

Valkyrie wondered if she could put whiskey in her coffee. 

~~~  
SAM'S POV  
~~~

Sam was currently in Aisle 32 of Walmart, trying to make sense of the possibly the weirdest shopping list he'd ever been given. He wasn't looking forward to the looks he was going to get carrying all of this to the front counter. Tony had provided them with a credit card for the expenses (which looked like a lot, considering the stuff they had to get) so of course, Bucky was taking advantage of this, ordering 3 dozen red roses for Natasha a month out from Valentine's day.

Sam glanced again at his list. He, Bucky, Natasha and Darcy- who had now joined them - had already got 4 family packs of toilet paper, a giant vat of superglue, an overdue coleslaw they had found at the back of the fridge, olive oil, a fake moustache, aqua spray paint, the ugliest brown hair dye they could find and a 250 pack of extra-stretchy water balloons. All they had to find now was the 5 extra spiky hairbrushes, a polaroid camera and the largest amount of glitter they could find.

After giving a glare to Bucky, who, after 20 minutes of ordering flowers for his 'Natalia' was sauntering down the aisle, he grabbed a giant tub of fuchsia coloured glitter from the shelf and grabbed the cart that Darcy was sitting in, setting off to find hairbrushes. Sam was about ready to detach Bucky's arm from his body and use it to beat the living shit out of the Winter Soldier. 

"Nat. Buck. Go find that damn camera", Sam grunted out as he tried to maneuverer the cart- which, with Darcy's added weight was quite difficult.

He watched Barnes scooped Nat up in his arms and he joyfully strode down the aisle, Natasha's giggles getter louder and louder. Sam sighed. Those two were so hopelessly in love it was annoying sometimes. 

"Heyyyyy" Darcy's drawl brought him back on task, "So what do you think of Billionaire-Boy's daughter?" she questioned.

Sam's face must have looked puzzled because Darcy rephrased her question.

"I mean, we are getting revenge on her cheater boyfriend after we've known her for like 5 minutes" the brunette addressed him.

Sam turned the corner and picked up the first set of hairbrushes he laid eyes on. Sure, he had liked Stark's daughter when he met her. She seemed very intelligent, looked gorgeous and had her father's sarcastic and joking nature about her. But all things considered, he usually didn't go get revenge on people's ex-boyfriends after he hadn't even known of them for a day. Sam was now recalling a particular discussion he and Tony had before Violet had been introduced to the team.

Apparently the younger Stark was much more than just a pretty face. Violet, according to everyone Sam had talked to, was bound to follow in her father's footsteps and reminded him of T'Challa's younger sister Shuri. Like her father, Violet had been accepted to MIT at a very young age and blown away all of her Professors. Tony had quite literally told Sam even the tiniest details about his daughter, bar one. 

The identity of Violet's mother remained unknown, not just to Sam, but to everyone. Pepper wasn't even in the picture when Violet was born so it couldn’t be her. Sam wasn't much of a spy, and he usually left the sleuthing to Bucky and Natasha, but he had spied something earlier that caught his attention. When Violet had opened up her phone, consequently finding out she was being cheated on, her lockscreen was very different from that of a normal eighteen year-old. Even though she wasn't a normal girl, Sam couldn't exactly work out why she had a picture of Air Force Pilot, Genevieve V. Carlton. Sam remembered learning about her great feats while in Cadets but couldn't remember what happened to her. He'd have to find out. 

"Hey! Birdbrain!" Darcy once again roused him from his thoughts, "We ready to go?".

"Sure are Darce!" Bucky happily proclaimed as he and Natasha walked towards them, camera in his metal hand.

"Great, I'm dying for coffee" she replied, spying Steve outside the store, who was trying to juggle 2 trays of hot coffee as well as keep Brooklyn- he and Sharon's dog- on his leash.

The party tried to ignore the strange looks given to them by the middle-aged women at the checkout and only had to pose for two photos before meeting the other in the carpark.

Wanda and Vision- who was disguised as a human- met them beside Nat's gleaming black Stingray and Sharon's cream Porsche. Sam was trying his best to stay away from the two very expensive cars, while Steve went over their remaining instructions for the evening. A sedan was way more his style.

"Tony just texted me!" Sharon interrupted her boyfriend's droning on and on about how they couldn't do anything that would damage their reputations.

"He says to meet us as this address in about an hour" she continued directing one manicured finger, coated in a tasteful baby pink, to her phone.

It was like a wave of excitement had passed over the portion of the Avengers and Wanda let out a small squeal of delight. It was going to be a very interesting evening.

~~~  
VIOLET'S POV  
~~~

"Annddd I need you more than evverr!!!!!".

Violet, who had re-done her makeup and hair, which were both wrecked after a couple of hours of straight crying, was sitting in Jane Foster's car as she and Hope Van Dyne sang terribly out of tune to 'Total Eclipse of the Heart'. Valkyrie was sitting next to Jane in the front seat and was shaking her head in exasperation. Violet was already starting to like these girls, even though Jane and Hope couldn't sing to save their lives. Valkyrie was wonderful in all kinds of ways, but according to what Tony had informed Violet about her, she was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Once upon a time I was falling in love, and now I'm only falling apart" the speakers blared, sparking a range of painful memories for Violet.

She had met AJ after her friends had convinced her to come to a football game. Violet would have wanted to spend the night tinkering away in the lab, but her roommates didn't give her much of a choice, practically dragging her out of the door. The game had finished and it had started to rain, and her boots were slipping in the mud as she and her trio of friends were walking out to the parking lot. Next thing she knew, she had slipped backwards, expecting to hit her head on the hard concrete probably to black out and end up with a concussion. Instead, her body made contact with a muscly arm and opening her eyes, Violet saw a pair of dreamy blue eyes belonging to the muscly arm. After AJ had checked she was alright, he had given her his number, saying that they could 'meet up sometime'.

Violet felt tears prick her eyes. If she had never called him, never gone on that first date, never slept with him, she never would have had her heart completely broken. Hope noticed the younger girl's sudden sadness and pulled her in for a hug. Jane turned off the radio and tilted her rear view mirror so she could see Violet.

"Ok, Violet, I know it hurts honey and I know he's a douchebag" Jane sympathetically stated, Valkyrie nodding in agreement, "So if you don’t' want to do this, you don't have to and we can wait until you're ready".

Violet though about this. If she got revenge tonight, it would be all raw emotion and there was every chance of something going wrong. But if she went weeks from now, she would appear to be the psychotic ex-girlfriend she knew she wasn't, but AJ would assume she was. As much as it broke her heart to see AJ kissing her arch nemesis, it also brought her relief. There was no man tying her down anymore, no one questioning her career in science, no one taking advantage of her father's wealth. For the first time in 2 years, Violet actually felt free.

"No" she started, with a only a slight wobble in her voice, "I want to do this".

"He's going to learn that you never mess with a Stark" Violet triumphantly finished, with a smile on her face.

The three other women in the car let out a cheer. Hope hugged Violet again, Valkyrie reached back to squeeze her hand and Jane slammed her hands on the steering wheel in victory.

"One thick-skulled asshole football player is about to learn that karma is a bitch!!!" Jane whooped, giggling madly. Everyone's eye's widened in surprise at the Nobel-Prize winning scientist's remarks.

Violet smiled even more. She glanced out of the window, recognising the scenery immediately. The park that they were speeding past was 4 blocks away from AJ's apartment in Queens. But when Violet usually took a turn to get to his building, Jane kept driving straight. 

"If you're trying to get to his house, you're going the wrong way" Violet put in as she leaned over to the driver's seat.

"No, no, no, we're not going there yet" Valkyrie assured Violet, as the latter raised her eyebrows.

"Vantage point" Hope plainly put as they turned into an alleyway.

Violet took in her surroundings as they piled out of the car, and got the necessary supplies out of the trunk. Of course. Her father's protégé, Peter Parker lived here. Violet had met the famed Spiderman on numerous occasions, and they were starting to form some sort of sibling rivalry. She loved his Aunt May, and she was eager to see her reaction about AJ.

Three more cars pulled into the alleyway and compared to Jane's van, they were very flashy. Steve, Sharon, Sam, Vision, Wanda as well as Nat and Bucky minus the Guardians. They were tired from their journey and had all stayed at the tower to babysit the tiny tree, who Violet though was utterly adorable. 

"So Violet," Steve started, approaching her, "You ready for this?".

"Damn right I am Cap" she sassed back, hand on hip.

"God you sound like your father" Natasha marvelled, sitting cross legged on the bonnet of her Stingray, making some sort of concoction out of glitter and superglue.

"I know, isn't it wonderful!" 

Violet turned around to see her father, along with T'Challa, Rhodey, Clint, Bruce and Scott, exiting one of Wakanda's crazy-cool invisible aircraft. Following them was the other Maximoff twin. She had accepted the fact that although he was very attractive, anyone who dies and then comes back to life was just creepy. As weird as he was, he took Violet's breath away. Or perhaps that was just Thor, as he gave her a lung-crushing hug, picking her up as he did so.

"Ok, do I get to have my turn in the spotlight now?" Tony groaned, glaring at Thor as he put his daughter on the ground.

"Nawww, poor dad" Violet mocked, "Did Pepper forget to take you for your walk today?".

Clearly none of the Avengers were used to Tony being sassed back, and a few of them chuckled as Tony uttered a sarcastic 'Woof, woof'.

"We got all you asked for T-Bone, as well as some little extra things Vi might like" Rhodey winked at the younger Stark.

"Good. We'll need all the help we can get. This prank is going to require a lot of careful planning and precision" Tony explained, "Which is where you all come in" he pointed to the group.

"We're going to set up a vantage point in Peter's apartment, and to avoid any sort of confrontation, we're going to be entering the apartment through the window. Violet has already informed us that AJ keeps his car on the street, so Scott and Clint will be in charge of that" Steve addressed the whole group.

"What exactly are we doing to the car?" Violet asked, wondering how much damage they could cause to AJ's Audi.

"Painting it with a combination of superglue and glitter and then filling it entirely with water balloons" Nat called out from where she was filling up said water balloons.

"AJ's also going to get some new facial hair" Wanda smirked, holding up the fake moustache and the superglue pot.

"But that's not all" Tony assured his beaming daughter, "I have it on good authority that Stephanie is in the apartment right now".

"So we're going to give him a new hairdo that she'll run screaming from" Sharon added, waving the packet of awful brown hair dye in the air.

"And we're going to Olive oil the hallway outside the bedroom, so when cheater chick tries to escape, she'll slip down the stairs and then fall on the extra spiky hairbrushes we are going to plant there" Tony continued.

"But wait there's more!" Clint chuckled, putting on a cheesy salesman voice, "When he tries to chase after her, he'll trigger a mechanism that will shower him with overdue coleslaw!".

The whole team recoiled at the thought.

"We're going to toilet paper her car and then write curse words on it the spray paint" Valkyrie informed everyone.

Violet was overjoyed. This was going to be so good and not to mention, hilarious. Scott had bodycams with night vision so they could tape it and re-watch it later. But what was the camera for? 

"And if any of you get a chance, get a picture of whatever we're doing" Tony reminded, answering Violet's thought.

After making her father promise he wouldn't do anything stupid, Violet entered the apartment lobby, with Loki and Thor as well as Sam, Natasha, Sharon and Bucky behind her. 

It was going to be a great night. And Violet had a few plans for that camera.

~~~  
SHARON'S POV  
~~~

Sharon was halfway through pouring the shit-brown hair dye formula into AJ's shampoo bottle, when she heard a muffled giggle come from the kitchen. Natasha and Bucky, unbeknownst to everyone else, had sent AJ and Stephanie 'complementary' tequila, which the two idiots had actually accepted. They weren't even 2 shots in, when Natasha's super-strong sleeping drug kicked in. They could've slept through a nuclear war, they were that gone.

Finishing the job of cleverly disguising the dye in the shampoo (and the conditioner, because Sharon never did things by halves) she smirked, picturing AJ's blonde hair, which was his pride and joy, turning this disgusting colour. Cleaning up as she went, and making sure everything was as she left it, Sharon went out into the open-plan living room. 

Passed out, on the floor, were indeed, Stephanie and AJ in only their underwear. Thor and Loki looked at Stephanie and Loki let out a snort. 

"What?" Sharon asked, draping a blanket over the girl. She may have been a bitch, but she deserved some sort of coverage.

"I can't believe he left Violet for that" Loki admitted with clear disdain in his voice. 

"Brother, have care how you speak", Thor scolded his younger sibling.

"I mean, once you've gone for Valkyrie, you could probably never settle for second best again, amiright?!" Sam chuckled, aiming finger guns at the God of Mischief.

Thor raised his eyebrows, but Loki nodded smugly. Sharon wasn't exactly sure how to react, but was sure of one thing. Valkyrie was hot.

The giggle, Sharon then found out, had come from Violet, who was watching Bucky coat AJ's upper lip with super-glue, Natasha with the fake moustache at the ready. Not only was he going to have the worst hair colour in the world, he'd also be virtually un-kissable with what looked to be a small animal, on his face.

Steve, who had parkoured the outside of the building, to 'keep him in shape', had just finished putting together the coleslaw trap, and had stopped in his tracks, confused at what the younger Stark was doing.

"Vi? What's that for" Steve cautiously asked, as Violet continued to cackle with glee as she printed copious amounts of the picture out, with the words, 'AJ GRANT IS AN ASSHOLE' in large red print across the front.

"Well if we're really going to get revenge, we may as well destroy his reputation" Violet replied, smiling sweetly, as she put the at least 100 flyers in a box.

"HEAD'S UP DADDY-O!!" she screeched, dropping the box out of the window into the alley below. Tony had elected to stay there, worried about what he would do if he saw AJ.

The tell-tale thump of a box hitting concrete, alerted the room that Violet's defamation flyer had reached its destination. 

"Well I'm not sure about anyone else", Loki started, pride filling his voice, "but I am impressed".

Violet gave Loki a shy smile, looking over to the doorway to see Darcy and Jane enter, ready for their job of coating the stairs with olive oil.

Sharon, having done her bit, peered out of the window, seeing Tony and Bruce drive off, stopping every 10 metres or so, to put up another flyer. Scott and Clint had almost finished filling up AJ's car with water balloons and Stephanie's sedan had been toilet-papered to perfection. Across the alleyway, May Parker, clearly amused, surveyed the scene. 

"May!" Sharon greeted the older woman.

Peter's Aunt glanced up, and smiled.

"You guys would totally want to see this", the SHIELD agent informed, as she noticed Thor crying with laughter as he lined the floor with hairbrushes with more of the superglue.

"You bet we would!" Pepper replied, coming over to the window next to May.

Sharon glanced back again at the apartment. Violet was looking very pleased, the plans nearly complete and everything place. She cast her eyes over AJ, still fast asleep, and then continued to Stephanie. Sharon's heart nearly stopped when she saw Stephanie's eyelids flicker open.

"Whaa-" Stephanie cried out, before being whacked over the head by Loki, wielding a frying pan.

If Stephanie had woken up, Natasha's famed sleeping potion wasn't as good as she made it out to be. Which meant AJ could wake up at any moment, also meaning they had a real problem on their hands.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!!" Violet exclaimed, as everyone else went into a panic and started to gather everything together. 

Wanda quickly bent over Stephanie and erased her memory of the brief encounter with Earth's mightiest heroes, and Violet was ushering everyone out the front door. Checking over the apartment once more (Sharon swore that she was the only one about not leaving a trace that they were there), she followed everyone out the door.

As they were all trying to be as quiet as they could possibly be with two gods and super soldiers in tow, Sharon yanked Steve behind her as they crept towards the elevator. It was then that the comm link Violet had set up with Peter started to crackle.

"What do you want Parker?", Violet harshly whispered, after letting out numerous profanities at the thought their cover could've been blown.

"There's some sort of activity in the apartment!!" Peter yelled through the comm, "Get out of there now!".

"Every man and woman for themselves!!" Valkyrie loudly joked.

~~~  
VIOLET'S POV  
~~~

It was then that everyone started to panic. 

Thor opened a window and dropped out while Loki gently lowered Valkyrie and himself down to the alleyway with a spurt of telekinesis. Wanda did the same, as Bucky and Steve followed by Sharon and Natasha parkoured down the side of the building. Sam made a run for the stairwell. 

Violet froze. The door down the hallway had begun to open and she had nowhere to go. 

She leant out the window and took a deep breath and looked down.

Everyone was getting into cars and leaving the scene. But Violet saw only a pair of hazel eyes gazing up at her.

~~~  
PIETRO'S POV  
~~~

Pietro had been waiting down in this alleyway for about an hour now, and he was beyond bored. 

He was pissed at everyone. His sister, for leaving him down here with no one but T'Challa for company (and the stoic King wasn't very entertaining). At Tony for giving him the dagger-eyes for no reason whatsoever. And mostly at Violet. That stupidly attractive girl had ruined his whole evening. 

Pietro glared down at the ground, his annoyance creating a haze around his vision, allowing him to focus only on one spot in the concrete. He snapped out of his concentration quickly, with a loud thump echoing throughout the space. Thor had landed on the ground next to him, and as Pietro looked up, his sister, along with Loki and his wife sailed down through the air. 

The oldest Maximoff narrowed his eyes in confusion, seeing the Natasha, Sharon and their boyfriends going down the window ledges. Sam ran out of a doorway and joined the group, starting up their cars, with some stifled laughter coming from multiple people.

"Pietro come on!" Wanda beckoned, already in a car.

But Pietro only had eyes for one girl.

Violet was leaning out of the window, eyes swimming with fear, and the moonlight hitting her hair. She looked like some sort of angel in distress. 

"If we don't want to get caught, she needed to jump" Pietro thought, the car horn interrupting his thoughts.

He must have voiced his thoughts because he saw Violet, slowly, but surely slide her small frame out onto the windowsill.

"Are you sure?" she asked, voice sailing through the late-night breeze.

"Positive", Pietro replied, holding his arms out, and letting a reassuring grin onto his face.

And with that, she dropped out of the window, falling through the air.

Pietro easily caught her, the impact barely having any effect on him. All the same, the sudden feeling of having Violet Stark cradled in his arms, made him slightly stumble.

She released her grip on his well-built shoulder and stood on her own two feet. Pietro then looked towards the end of the alleyway and nearly choked.

Stark, of all people, was looking right at them, a furious look on his face. Man, if looks could kill. 

But Violet seemed to take it all into her stride, standing on her tip-toes to kiss Pietro on the cheek, before giving a sassy little head tilt and getting into the waiting car. 

Pietro must've blacked out, because the next thing he remembered was a Big Mac being waved in his face by his sister. He sat up, surrounded by the Avengers eating an assortment of McDonald's food and came to his senses.

Had he just been kissed by Violet Stark?


End file.
